Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 109
と のオブライエン | romaji = Jūdai to Honō no Oburaien | japanese translated = Judai and the Blazing O'Brien | episode number = 109 | japanese air date = November 8, 2006 | english air date = May 12, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop ティアドロップ | japanese ending = Sun 太陽 | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Tri-Blaze Accelerator }} "Hanging with Axel: Part 2", known as "Judai and the Blazing O'Brien" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 8, 2006, and in the US on May 12, 2007. Summary Jaden continues his Duel with Axel Brodie in order to save Syrus. Axel is Dueling on the orders of Thelonious Viper, who wishes him to force Jaden to play seriously and show his true power - even if it means that Axel must lose the Duel. After Jaden Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" Axel thinks there's no way he'd be dumb enough to attack head-on with two weak monsters and believes that because he left them in a Attack Position, his Set card must be a Trap Card. Jaden proceeds to attack anyway, surprising Axel. However, he's still prepared, and activates his face-down "Firewall" Trap Card, which allows him to remove monsters from his Graveyard to negate direct attacks. Using this, Axel effectively locks down Jaden's ability to deal damage. Jesse and Hassleberry realize that at this point, Axel is only focused on the Duel. The begin to slowly move away, so they can attempt to save Syrus while Axel is distracted. After Jaden successfully counters Axel's strategy using "Contact Out", Axel thinks back to his time with his father and recalls his father telling him that soldiers have the right to defend themselves in battle. Therefore, on his next turn, he goes for an all-out assault, dealing 2000 damage to Jaden and destroying all of his monsters. This angers Viper, who is watching the Duel through a screen in his lab, who thinks Axel is now abandoning his mission. Axel also releases Syrus, but the latter's complaining causes the rope to snap anyway. Luckily Jesse catches him before he falls, and Jaden and Axel can Duel in peace. Axel could have won the Duel had he activated "Volcanic Force" to Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" but opts for a different strategy, activating "Wild Fire" instead. He still believes this alternate strategy would result in a win for him, but Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", which wins him the Duel. Had Axel opted for his original strategy, "Elemental Mirage" wouldn't have been effective. When the Duel ends, the Bio-Bands they are wearing drain energy from both of them. Both Duelists collapse, and Jaden ends up in the infirmary. Ms. Fontaine believes that something else must be wrong, as Dueling alone couldn't cause such a condition. At this point, Syrus believes he is not yet fit to be in Obelisk Blue and thus chooses to return to Ra Yellow. In the Japanese version, he specifically says he wishes to take his brother's old title of "Kaiser" for himself, but must become stronger before he can. In the English version, he returns to Yellow so he can protect Jaden. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Axel Brodie Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He also has one set card. Axel has 3500 Life Points remaining and has "Blaze Accelerator" active along with a set card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card Axel controls. Axel has two ("Flare Scarab": 500 → 1300/500). "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks directly, but Axel activates his face-down "Firewall". Now if Axel gets attacked directly, he can remove from play one Pyro-type monster in his Graveyard to negate the attack. During each of Axel's Standby Phases, he must pay 500 Life Points or else "Firewall" is destroyed. Axel then activates the effect of "Firewall" by removing from play "Volcanic Shell" from his Graveyard. "Flare Scarab" attacks directly, but Axel activates the effect of "Firewall" by removing from play the second "Volcanic Shell" from his Graveyard. Turn 4: Axel Axel draws "Soul of Fire". On Axel's Standby Phase, he pays 500 Life Points to keep "Firewall" in play (Axel 3500 → 3000). Axel then activates "Soul of Fire" to remove from play "Infernal Flame Emperor" from his Deck and inflict damage to Jaden equal to half of "Infernal Flame Emperor's" ATK (Jaden 4000 → 2650) at the cost of forbidding himself from attacking this turn and letting Jaden draw a cardAlthough not shown, the card Jaden draws is "Fake Hero" due to what Jaden draws on his next turn.. Axel's hand contains "Volcanic Force", "Fire Trap", "Burial from a Different Dimension". Axel then Sets two cards ("Fire Trap" and "Burial from a Different Dimension"). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Contact Out". He then activates "Fake Hero" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. During the End Phase, "Neos" will be returned to Jaden's hand if it has not been removed from the field this turn. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Flare Scarab" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field. There are currently five ("Flare Neos": 2500 → 4500/2000). "Flare Neos" then attacks directly, but Axel activates his face-down "Burial from a Different Dimension" to add his two "Volcanic Shells" and "Infernal Flame Emperor" from his Removed from Play Zone to his Graveyard. Axel then activates the effect of "Firewall" by removing from play "Volcanic Shell" from his Graveyard. "Avian" then attacks directly, but Axel activates the effect of "Firewall" by removing from play the second "Volcanic Shell" from his Graveyard. Jaden then activates "Contact Out" to return "Flare Neos" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Neos" (2500/2000) and "Flare Scarab" (500 → 1700/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks directly, but Axel activates the effect of "Firewall" by removing from play "Infernal Flame Emperor" from his Graveyard. "Flare Scarab" attacks directly (Axel 3000 → 1300). Turn 6: Axel Axel draws "Blasting Vein". On Axel's Standby Phase, he pays 500 Life Points to keep "Firewall" in play (Axel 1300 → 800). Axel then activates "Blasting Vein" to destroy his face-down "Fire Trap" and draw two cards ("Volcanic Scattershot" and "Tri-Blaze Accelerator"). Since "Fire Trap" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it was face-down, its second effect activates, allowing Axel to draw another card ("Wild Fire"). Axel then Sends "Blaze Accelerator" to the Graveyard in order to activate "Tri-Blaze Accelerator". Now Axel, during each of his Main Phases, can send a Pyro-type monster from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy one monster Jaden controls and inflict 500 damage to Jaden. If Axel activates the effect of "Tri-Blaze Accelerator", he won't be allowed to attack in the turn he activates its effect. Axel then activates the effect of "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" to send "Volcanic Scattershot" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Elemental Hero Avian" (Jaden 2650 → 2150). Since "Volcanic Scattershot" was sent to the Graveyard, its first effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Jaden (Jaden 2150 → 1650). Since "Volcanic Scattershot" was sent to the Graveyard through the effect of a "Blaze Accelerator" card, its second effect activates, allowing Axel to send two "Volcanic Scattershots" from his Deck to the Graveyard and destroy all of Jaden's monsters. The first effect of the two sent "Volcanic Scattershots" then activate (Jaden 1650 → 1150 → 650). Axel then Sets two cards. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Jaden explains that since "Wildheart" can't be affected by Trap Cards, Axel can't activate the effect of "Firewall" in response to "Wildheart" attacking. "Wildheart" attacks directly. Axel is about to activate his face-down "Volcanic Force" to Special Summon "Volcanic Doomfire" and use it to win the Duel, but he chooses not to do so. Axel then activates his face-down "Wild Fire" to pay 500 Life Points (Axel 800 → 300) and destroy "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" as well as destroy all monsters on the field and Special Summon a "Wild Fire Token" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Jaden activates his face-down "Elemental Mirage" to return "Wildheart" (1500/1600) to the field in Attack Position. "Wildheart" then attacks and destroys the "Wild Fire Token" (Axel 300 → 0). Mistakes * In the dub, when Axel uses "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return "Infernal Flame Emperor" and two "Volcanic Shells" to his Graveyard, the cards shown returning there are three "Volcanic Shells". Trivia *In the dub, Syrus breaks the fourth wall by referring to Jaden as the star, and him the sidekick. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes